Wireless data communication operators often expend significant resources in order to license and broadcast over a dedicated communications frequency spectrum. Theoretically, this license awards the operator exclusive access to the licensed spectrum across a specific geographic region or area. Based on their exclusive rights, operators may advantageously plan where and how they wish to allocate network resources, including, but not limited to: network controllers (e.g., network switching centers and/or network managers), databases, base stations, gateways, signal repeaters, etc. Operators within a network may also use their proprietary rights to determine which frequencies to employ at each base station within a particular network topology. In this way, licensed operators can effectively optimize the design of their data communications networks to maximize system integrity and throughput.
In the case of high-bandwidth Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communications networks, the networks may be vulnerable to deliberate jamming signals designed to attack specific frequency and time resources for a portion of the frequency bandwidth, such as synchronization channels and broadcast channels in a downlink. An inexpensive jamming signal device can transmit in the timeslots and frequencies used for these channels, rendering the channels unusable. Unless these jamming signals are detected and avoided, users in a wide area around the jamming signal may experience a Denial of Service.